


Between Heaven and Earth

by PockyCatLady



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Frankenstein is a good principal, cute stuff, introspection on Suyi, life as an idol is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyCatLady/pseuds/PockyCatLady
Summary: Sometimes you want so much to be not a celebrity, but an ordinary schoolgirl, subject to the most ordinary school passions ...





	Between Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Givsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Между небом и землёй](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761836) by [Givsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen). 



Suyi is a beautiful girl. Beautiful, famous, successful, smart. She goes on tour, removed on the covers of fashion magazines and at the same time manages to look amazing and good to learn.

      Suyi has a whole heap of friends with whom she constantly communicates, and a crowd of fans. She warmly greets, smiles sweetly and does not boast of her noticeable position. She is dressed with a needle, well-groomed and is a kind of ideal, because it contains all the best qualities.

And yet - she has absolutely no flaws.

      Suyi is the dream of the overwhelming majority of the guys at YeRan School. Dazzling pipe dream.

      The way of life of Suyi is the dream of the overwhelming majority of the girls of the YeRan School. Implausible utopian dream.

      Everyone is sure that Suyi bathes in her fabulous life, revels in her, dives headlong and can breathe there, in the depths, looking through the thickness at the others. Everyone is sure that she has no problems and troubles, because there are more than a dozen people who want to save such a fragile and delicate flower.

      Princess - in one word. How can this not be idolize?

 

      However, few people notice disguised powder bruises under the eyes and fatigue on the face. When by the end of the day the last forces that can keep a smile disappear, the corners of the lips creep down, the radiance from the beautiful eyes disappears, even the skin seems to tarnish. No one sees how Suya climbs into the car after finishing filming, rolls up in the backseat and falls asleep almost instantly. The image of the princess remains in the background, now she is a simple girl. Tired, pale, in a rumpled skirt because of a long sitting on a chair, in a white school jacket, whose sleeve is stained in ink. She presses her hands to her chest and barely audible sniffs - the nose still lays, even though the cold has long since receded.

However, nobody sees this.

 

      The driver cautiously looks out the window and snorts. He does not ask questions and is not surprised at the dramatic change that occurs with Suyi at the end of a difficult day. He just gently sits on the driver's seat, starts the engine and gently pulls away.

      When the car slows down at a small house, the driver gets out of the car and lights a cigarette. He does not rush the passenger and is often on duty at the car for an hour or more, waiting for her to wake up.

      Until Suyi shudders at the realization that he has been sleeping for too long.

      Then she puts on her shoes, clinging to her disobedient fingers with straps, and looks out of the door. When the gaze stumbles upon a driver who smokes, leaning on the wing of the van, Suyi tries to get out silently. But the shock absorbers creak too loudly - the man immediately notices her. He looks at a sleepy, disheveled star, who guiltily hides his eyes and confuses him with concern, and smiles. Funny they are, these children are idols: it seems like children, like not.

      He raises his hand and puts his open palm on the top of Suyi.

“Until tomorrow,” says the stub-butt in the urn.

      And Suyi, watching the van, instantly forgets about shame and lashes home, dreaming of only one thing - to get to the bed and fall asleep.

 

      ***

 

      “And who do you like out of the guards?” lowering her voice conspiratorially, asks Yuna.

      Suyi blinks and opens her mouth, trying to answer something. Yuna’s question seems to be sudden, but for some reason very logical, because all the girls stare at the very attractive guards of the YeRan School, including Suyi herself.

      Eyes inflamed from lack of sleep breaks, and the brain tired of the long absence of weekends refuses to think. But helpfully she shoved a number of associations associated with three tall, broad-shouldered men standing at the gate every morning and evening.

      Ajossi - beautiful, stately, silent. A bit boring and mysterious, like a wooden box locked with a key: you really want to know what's inside, but on the other hand, it's scary - suddenly the filling is not as interesting as the shell.

      It looks like a monument frozen at the gate, which looks past everyone and thinks about something of its own - and this attracts more and more admiring glances. Yes, girls definitely like this type that keeps a secret and - sure! - great sadness, which settles on the bottom of shiny gray eyes, like ash. Schoolgirls, especially schoolgirls of their age, are so romantic in inventing all sorts of non-existent details that it is no wonder the transformation of ajossi from a regular security guard into a school symbol is unshakable and strong.

      Ajossi appeared so long ago that Suyi had time to get used to him as to her own. However, she would never say it out loud, because she knows how much Yuna likes him.

 

Takeo comes up next in her memory, and Suyi first of all thinks that he has very beautiful eyes - piercing, bright. With such eyes they look into the soul, reach the very depths - it is impossible for them to lie or to contradict.

      With such eyes, they usually go begging for cookies from a strict mother.

      True, Takeo hardly realizes how perfect a weapon his unusual eyes are, he does not enjoy the privileges that they can give. He looks, good-naturedly squinting, and smiles in silence.

      Apparently, he is one of those who prefer the words of action.

      Takeo is a bit like ajossi. But at the same time it is completely different. Focused, thoughtful - it resembles an open book with clean sheets. You look at this, turn over white sheets and think that for some reason it’s better. Better not to know. To solve. Or just take and write a story in it that you want to see.

      Suyi doesn't know how to treat him. She likes and is indifferent at the same time - a strange combination. And so comfortable for everyone.

 

But in Tao, almost everything is charmingly beyond measure: nervous movements, emotional gestures, a few strange facial expressions, an infinitely mischievous smile, a sly look. Even bleached strand of hair - and that makes a good half of schoolgirls turn red. Tao knows this and, unlike the humble Takeo, shamelessly exploits his gift.

      Girls in droves run around to see how a skilled geek, pursing his lips, fumbles in a broken monster, called a server. He throws off his jacket, slightly loosens the tie knot and rolls up the sleeves of the shirt to his elbows, showing sinewy forearms, and every female person present, including teachers and a school cleaner, is ready to sell the soul and right kidney of director Lee for the opportunity to find out what these hands are in action.

      Tao knows this. And, it seems, it will soon grow fat from this knowledge or diathesis will work, because the girls are firmly convinced that Tao loves sweets. He loves them, probably. In any case, actively pretending.

 

Suyi thinks that he would make a great suitor, but not for her. Suyi has enough acquaintances who are confident in their own attractiveness. Of course, they are an order of magnitude bolder than the childishly direct Tao, but this does not change the essence.

      “I don’t know,” Suyi replies with a shrug. “No, I guess. Yes, and I have no time to think about it,” she adds, so as not to seem too depressed by this discovery. “I have a lot to do, you know.”

      Yuna shakes her head and smiles shyly, glancing incredulously at her friend. “It can't be!” - her eyes say, but Suya has nothing to add. She really has no time. Yes, I would like to, of course, plunge into the romance and indulge in dreams about the unrealizable, but my career will not wait until she enjoys youth. Therefore, all the passions of school life remain the background image.

      Alien background picture.

      When the girls pass by the gates, Shinwoo and Ikhan fly up behind them. Then, slowly, as if barely touching the ground, Rai, Seira and Regis swim up, and then the guards come to greet him. Day again turns into a farce, filled with talk, jokes and wild antics.

Suyi comes to life in the evening. The schoolchildren are sitting in the director’s lounge and are noisily discussing a new video game. They argue and swear, trying to figure out which character of the game is best suited for - the din is such that Suya can only lose eyes and smile. As, in principle, and Yuna. Girls rarely take part in disputes, because shinwa is almost impossible to shout down. Why are there - it is generally from the category of unreal things, no one tries.

      Rather, Tao tries, loudly proving something. But it seems to be unsuccessful, because Shinwoo only wrinkles his nose and, pointing his finger at the game box, defends his idea. They are so funny, these boys.

      Suyi looks at them and realizes that she does not want to leave at all. However, the work has not been canceled, so ...

      “I’ll probably go,” she says to Yuna in her ear and gets up from her seat. “Thanks for the hospitality.”

      She bows to director Lee and, waving to friends, leaves the living room.

      “It's already quite late,” the director says, stepping next to the hallway.

      “Nothing’s wrong!” carelessly shrugs Suyi, crouching down to fasten the straps on her shoes. “I'll take the bus. To stop hand at hand.”

      “Hmm ...” The director stops talking for a while, then turns to the side of the living room and carefully looks at the leading heated debate company. “Anyway, I think, maintenance will not be superfluous.”

Suyi, wearing shoes, rises and, having stumbled upon the attentive gaze of the turquoise eyes, freezes with her mouth open. She looks at Takeo in amazement, who, smiling, gets up side by side and quickly sticks her feet into patent leather shoes.

      “Director Lee, Takeo-oppa,” Suyi mutters, “it’s not necessary ...”

      “Though we are not in school,” he interrupts, “I still bear responsibility for you.” Good evening.

      When the director turns away to return to the living room, Suyi sees a shadow of irritation that has slipped over a beautiful face, and smiles, thinking that the director is completely right about something. And in some way - no. And he himself is aware of this better than anyone else.

      When Suyi and Takeo come out of a welcoming home, it's already dark outside and even a bit cool. Suyi exhales and looks at the vapor cloud that has appeared, then shakes her shoulders and turns to the attendant standing behind him, so that in the same breath he refuses his services. In the end, the buses still go. Why bother a person?

 

Suyi falls silent, not even having time to start when a rather heavy men's jacket falls on her shoulders. Takeo, who did not expect her to turn so sharply, automatically pulls on the lapels and smiles bewilderedly. Goosebumps crawl up her legs and speechlessness disappears for the first time in her life, giving way to shyness. With all the celebrities, with a bunch of fans ... no one has yet dared to touch an idol so easily. Even in order to save. And it has its own salt, its own sugar and pepper.

      Suyi feels how it becomes warm and cold at the same time inside. And everything stops.

      “Today is not the best weather,” says Takeo and, embarrassed, quickly puts his hands away. Now he reminds herself of a schoolboy caught red-handed. Only for some reason it does not become ridiculous.

      So Suyi just nods, then shudders, ruffles and steps back. The pleasant feeling overflowed on a body seems too sudden and wrong. She was not accustomed, she was not prepared for this. Takeo should not see how the idol turns into a man.

“Takeo-oppa,” Suyi begins, but doesn’t finish speaking again, stumbling on an incredibly understanding look. “You don't even have to say anything.”

      Takeo nods and gently lays his hand on her quivering shoulders, inviting him to continue. And Suyi obediently walks, looking embarrassedly at her feet and trying to turn away so that he does not see her burning cheeks.

      This is unusual. But not unpleasant. Strange.

      Takeo, it turns out, is a wonderful companion and just an excellent listener. He manages to ask questions so neatly that Suya has to grab herself by her tongue so as not to overdo it. At the same time, Takeo supports the conversation, does not allow awkward pauses and only covers topics that are interesting to both of them. He talks enthusiastically, listens carefully and looks at it in such a way that Suyi unconsciously squeezes tightly with her fingers the hard fabric of his jacket, which smells like fresh men's fragrance and mint hair shampoo. She sniffs and is confused, and she also catches herself in a very strange thought: she does not want the evening to end...

When the studio door is in front of her eyes, Suyi freezes and sighs, realizing that the tale has nevertheless come to an end. She turns to thoughtful Takeo and pulls off her jacket. However, he suddenly intercepts her wrists and shakes his head with a smile.

      “Leave,” he says, “you still have to go home.”

      “They'll take me, take me. In the end, you walk up to the house,” Suyi sniffles, examining wide hands and long fingers with growing trepidation. Takeo holds her hands like an expensive vase of the finest crystal. From this it becomes again warm-cold inside, and Suyi is in a hurry to look at his face.

      “In the morning at school will take it. See you tomorrow,” nods Takeo.

      He disengages his fingers and leaves, leaving Suyi on the threshold of the studio in complete disbelief.

      "What was it?.."

 

      By the time Suya’s photo session ends, it seems that she’s dying of fatigue. She wanders towards the garage, dreaming that she will be at home in bed this second, and freezes, seeing that there is no cherished dark blue van. A dozen questions flash up in my head at once, but they all overlap with one laconic memory: the driver is ill, and the man who replaced him does not know about the daily routine. No one is to blame, in general, although for some reason the insult does not become less.

      Sighing and mentally promising to listen to the conversations more carefully, Suyi throws Takeo’s jacket over his shoulders and walks to the exit. I want to believe, the buses have already begun to walk.

      Although at five in the morning ...

      “Nothing,” Suyi mutters.

      By the time Suyi’s photo session ends, it seems that she’s dying of fatigue. She wanders towards the garage, dreaming that she will be at home in bed this second, and freezes, seeing that there is no cherished dark blue van. A dozen questions flash up in her head at once, but they all overlap with one laconic memory: the driver is ill, and the man who replaced him does not know about the daily routine. No one is to blame, in general, although for some reason the insult does not become less.

      Sighing and mentally promising to listen to the conversations more carefully, Suyi throws Takeo’s jacket over her shoulders and walks to the exit. She wants to believe, the buses have already begun to walk. Although at five in the morning ...

      “Nothing,” Suyi mutters.

 

 

She looks into the studio in the hope of seeing at least someone who could take her home. However, the room is empty. All fled when she left to change clothes.

      “Nothing,” Suyi repeats, closing the door. She thinks that it would be good for Mom to call, but she does not want to wake her up, so ... She will sit at the bus stop.

      The street is still dark, but not so gloomy. The pre-dawn haze and the morning mist make the landscape slightly blurry, and the coolness around it makes it chilly.

      Suyi wraps herself in the seemingly huge jacket and slowly goes down the ladder, listening to the silence. At five in the morning, many are still asleep, so there are no cars now, and the lone janitor, who is sweeping the next street, swears noisily, knowing full well that no one will hear him.

      While walking on the street, Suyi tries to look at her feet, she is afraid to stumble in a half asleep state. Before stopping by hand, she is not in a hurry, murmuring a sticky melody under her nose and trying to cheer up. She is trying to focus on something pleasant and warm to escape from the chill.

 

However, both the melody and the dream disappear from the head when Suyi turns around the corner of the stop because Takeo is sitting there with his back to the wall: his arms are crossed on his chest, his legs are stretched, his head is thrown back, his eyes are closed. He sleeps, not experiencing, apparently, no discomfort from the uncomfortable position and extremely inappropriate places.

      Suyi freezes to the spot in surprise.

      She hesitates for a while, not daring to come up, and then steps forward, hoping that the sound of heels will not wake Takeo. She sits down next to her and presses her legs to hide her bare knees in the floor of her jacket. It’s still cool on the street, and to wait, apparently, for a long time.

      Deciding to seize the moment, Suyi turns and stares intently at Takeo’s serene face. She wants to touch him, run her fingertips along the jaw line, brush her slightly sunken cheek with her palm, bury her fingers in slightly ragged hair. And she’s not at all frightened because she lacks determination — she’s just in bulk.

      Suyi is afraid of the other: now, asleep, Takeo is especially handsome, and she absolutely does not want to disturb this beauty.

A warm sunny picture unobtrusively arises in her head, in which she wakes up and sees it on the next pillow. He has the same peaceful face, the wrinkle between the eyebrows is smoothed, and his lips are bent in a slight smile, as if he is having a pleasant dream. He breathes measuredly and deeply - one can see how the breast covered with a blanket slowly rises and falls. And when he wakes up, he immediately reaches out to Suyi: he wraps his narrow shoulders and, pulling her to him, buries his nose in her hair. He mutters sleepily, "Good morning," in a low, sleepy voice. He also has very warm hands and the most tender hugs in the world - this makes you want to smile uncontrollably, having buried his nose in his shoulder. This is probably the most beautiful morning in the world ...

      Suyi flinches and painfully blushes, the heat covers the entire face and neck. She buries her head in her jacket and blinks quickly, trying to get rid of the obsessive picture, but as luck would have it, it is stuck to the inside of the eyelids.

 

“Cold?”

      Suyi freezes, not believing her ears, because the voice that has been heard now turns out to be low, thick, enveloping and slightly hoarse - just like in fantasy. Breathtakingly to goosebumps on the knees.

      Suyi emerges from her jacket and looks with round eyes in surprise at Takeo, who is rubbing a slightly overgrown stubble with his palm and smiling disarmingly. She wants to say that thanks to him she is now too hot, but the words do not come from a numb language, so she just shakes her head.

      “And you... Takeo-oppa,” she murmurs, “did you spend the night here, or what?”

      “I decided to wait for the bus.” He throws up his hands. “I did not notice how I fell asleep.”

      It is visible that he lies.

      “Brad!” breaks out from Suyi. She lowers her feet to the ground and gets up. “There’s only twenty minutes on foot!”

      “The leg is asleep,” Takeo explains innocently and blinks so cunningly that the disturbance suddenly evaporates.

Flopping back on the bench, Suyi snorts in disbelief. A lie should be elegant, not as horrible with sleepy eyes.

      “Takeo-oppa,” she says, pursing her lips, “you can't lie at all.”

      “Is that a reproach?” He continues to smile carelessly in response to her displeasure. “Strange, because I was sure that the inability to lie is a good quality. We'll have to learn.”

      Suyi thinks that she should be offended, but, unable to bear it, she laughs. Above the stupidity of the situation, over his own position and over Takeo, who yawns and sips relish, stretching his stiff muscles. All this is superimposed on inhuman fatigue, and tears in their eyes are caused by excessively heavy laugh — slightly hysterical, but infinitely sincere.

      Suyi is, in fact, grateful. Without Takeo, this morning would be completely bleak.

      “And how are you not cold?” She rubs her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, continuing to chuckle.

      “The blood is hot,” Takeo shrugs. He gets up, looks into the distance - on the road covered with mist of fog and thoughtfully says something like an accident: “I think it makes sense to go on foot.”

      “I live far away,” he stops laughing, says Suyi, and suddenly squints slyly. “And your leg hurts.”

“Are we in a hurry?” Takeo extends his hand. - Come on the sly.

      Suya hesitates for a while. Burning confusion struggles inside with the independence peculiar to all teenagers. She wants, and it is impossible ... but, on the other hand, today, it’s still a day off, you don’t need to go to school, so ... why not?

 

      ***

 

      When Takeo, exhausted and sleepy, returns home, he is met by Tao, who sits on the threshold and drinks coffee from a pot-bellied ceramic mug. He squints and smiles wickedly, seeing his friend at the gate.

      Rising to his feet, Tao shakes off his trousers and takes a step toward slowly walking toward Takeo’s door. When looking at his overly happy physiognomy, it becomes completely uncomfortable.

      “Where did you go?” Tao asks affably, unobtrusively blocking the path to the house.

      “I escorted Suyi home,” Takeo replies, and immediately closes his mouth with his hand to hide a yawn.

      “All night long?” Tao attentively looks at the crumpled jacket in his hands and snorts slyly, raising his eyebrow skeptically. “Even had to undress, I see.”

 

Takeo chokes with a yawn and coughs for a long time, trying to simultaneously express outrage and not die from lack of air. The remnants of sleep fly away so fast that the heart, having nodded, accelerates the run. To the cheeks rushes blush, thoughts instantly confused.

      No, well, what vulgarity!

      “Suyi was cold, so I lent my jacket to her,” he said, chasing words. “And that's it. This is not what you thought!”

      “They all say that,” Tao says, saluting with a mug and sighing dreamily, “and then dates, wedding, family, children. And they lived happily ever after. In your case, ‘they lived’ turns into a "nifig yourself a surprise for the bride." I hope you did not forget about the little gift left by the Union?

      “Are you jealous, or what?” Takeo mutters, trying to quietly slip past him to the house. He wants to sleep, and not delve into Tao's hysterics.

      “Me?” instantly flashes one. “Whom? Of whom?!”

      “Yes, how do I know?” Takeo mutters and continues to squeeze to the door. “Maybe Suyi because I like her.”

      He rubs his sore eyes due to a sleepless night with his palm and continues to mumble something indistinctly, accusing the other of all mortal sins at once. He himself does not understand exactly what he is saying, while Tao’s face becomes gloomy. With every word spoken.

However, when the stream finally dries out, he suddenly smiles cordially, incredibly seriously looking at the red-eyed, like an albino rat, friend.

     “So, this: you are going to sleep now, because my eye drops are not enough to discourage you before the boss, and I will think about your words. I think carefully and carefully.

      Takeo shrugs and nods. The sleepy brain does not react to anything but one thing - it is finally released. Only when he hugs a pillow with a satisfied rumbling, an almost panicked thought “What did I tell him?” Flashes in my head, but it immediately goes out, drowned out by a creeping worm.

 

      ***

 

      Suyi seems that in her life something subtly changes since that morning: the sun shines somehow differently, for some reason the views of others are warmer, and the smiles of loved ones dazzle with brightness. And it adds to the strange feeling even more oddity.

      For good?

Increasingly, she sees everything: the tall, broad-shouldered male silhouette, frozen in the doorway; then someone's attentive glance, almost digging into the back. However, these small visual deceptions do not cause fear, because the silhouette turns out to be a classmate, and there is nothing frightening in the haunting look - only curiosity. This is how most of those who take Suyi for an ordinary person look.

      Suyi occasionally turns around, looking for the observer with his eyes, but he masterfully hides, leaving behind a barely perceptible disappointment. She wants to see him, and at the same time she does not want at all, because then a little mystery will disappear, filling the soul with intriguing excitement.

      Sometimes Suyi catches Takeo's thoughtful looks. Realizing that he was noticed, he usually smiles shyly, and then quickly goes about his business. After that walk, they quite often intersect in the schoolyard, but they cannot really talk because of mutual employment. Suyi is not offended, although she pines a little for that almost fabulous night. For herself, she decided that a little of good, so only shrugs and also turns away.

Everything has its time.

      In addition, her view of interest does not belong to Takeo, which is a bit frustrating. Suyi would like, of course, that everything should be so simple and easy, but this would mean the cessation of an exciting game, and in her early adult life too little entertainment.

      And one fine morning, her patient curiosity is still rewarded.

      Gradually the warming air is filled with the rampant chatter of Shinwoo and Ikhan, Yuna’s embarrassment and her cautious questions, what then happened between Suyi and Takeo. Suyi moves away from them. Yuna is her friend and so on, but she wants to hide some details from the eyes of others, in order to keep them clean and bright.

      Yuna, however, is not offended. She is generally understanding, and Suyi loves her tact and ability not to impose.

However, before she has time to thank her friend for her understanding, she stumbles upon Tao's extremely joyful look. In principle, he is always cheerful, reckless and extremely friendly, but today he is somehow especially positive. And something else: often Tao turns only on Ikhan, with whom he has many common themes, however now his eyes are fixed on Suyi.

      With a wave of his hand, Tao resolutely strides towards their group, followed by ajossi shadow. Takeo with them for some reason not.

      “Hello!” exclaims Tao and narrowly narrows his eyes, looking around Suyi.

      It is Suyi.

      Only her.

      He does not leave the rest without attention either, of course, but absolutely not. Rather, he kindly teases them and jokes, but he looks differently at Suya for a moment. From this side everything shrinks, shudders, and is sweet.

Suyi turns to Yuna, silently asking for that support. Yuna blinks perplexedly and squeezes her cold thin fingers in her no less cold palm - next to ajossi, Yuna herself worries terribly.

      “You know,” says Tao, instantly turning around to face Shinwoo and Ikhan, “I bought such a game yesterday — sway!”

      The boys light their eyes when he shares with them the details. Suyi tries not to listen and thinks what happened to Takeo, because he has never missed the duty.

      Is it really sick? Should she go visit? ..

      “Something is wrong?” whispers Yuna.

      “What makes you think that?” Suyi nervously responds, trying to catch her fingers on the palm of a friend and not let her go.

“You are blushing,” Yuna confides.

      “You too,” Suyi giggles, biting her lip.

      She immediately hugs and presses palms to burning cheeks, and Suyi thinks that she will not be able, perhaps, to clearly explain what is going on with her. After all, you can’t tell her about the intrusive interest of an invisible observer, whose gaze is so much like the one that Tao gave her. Suyi can't really explain it to himself.

      “We will definitely come, Tao-hyung” Ikhan's voice bursts into his ears like a hurricane, Suyi almost chokes with surprise.

      Blinking in amazement, she looks around at her friends and becomes timid, stumbling upon Tao's mysterious smile. The blood begins to bubble in the veins.

      Suyi turns away, takes Yuna by the hand and walks toward the entrance to the school, while that glance glides along the shoulder blades and straight back. She wants to wrap her arms around her shoulders and turn around, but an effort of will helps to cope with this weakness. Tao, of course, is a handsome young man, charming and everything else, but he never (never at all!) Caused extraneous emotions in Suyi.

 

However, now everything is so strange, especially if you remember that she almost likes Takeo.

      Suyi frowns and shakes her head. What is happening now is unusual for her: new sympathies, new qualities - and all this at that moment when Suyi has neither the strength nor the time to think about brains. It remains only to sort out guesses, like cubes, trying to put together a whole picture - the right word. However, it still does not work - something is missing. Perhaps the details? Perhaps real feelings from Suyi?

      Strange, too strange!

      But even weirder that Takeo did not succeed. For the first time in a year.

      Everything is somehow wrong today. In the evening, after all, you need to go to work - night shoots are coming up again. With such a tendency to change, the devil knows that she will be waiting on the court. And it would be good. And if bad? ..

      Suyi sighs heavily and sits down in her seat in the audience.

      Anyway, she has no time to think about it. And the obsession will pass. Always passed.

 

      ***

 

      That evening, Suyi again comes to life in the company of friends at Director Lee's house. The usual vanity reigns around: Tao, Ik-Khan and Shinwoo, gathering near the plasma TV, are noisily passing through a new game on the console; Yuna discusses something with Suyi, occasionally glancing in the direction of ajossi, who looks with horror at a whole mountain of dishes in the sink; Rai and the director talk quietly, diligently disregarding the chaos; Regis drinks tea gracefully. Everything is so homely and so imbued with comfort that a sigh breaks from her chest.

Suyi understands that it is time for her and this makes her very sad.

      She takes a quick glance toward the director, who is abstractedly speaking about something, and, having said goodbye, quietly slips into the hallway so that the overly caring owner of the house does not again accompany her. Moreover, Takeo seems to be busy - for the whole evening he managed only to nod in greeting to her, and then he was overwhelmed with all sorts of trifles Tao. No, Suyi does not create illusions and treats Takeo with the same friendliness, despite his desperate thirst to feel again in a fairy tale. But today, apparently, Cinderellas are not thrown about shoes, and pumpkins do not turn into carriages. Today is a typical day that ends as usual.

      Time to work.

      Suyi, continuing to sigh imperceptibly, sits down to fasten the straps with her shoes, and it is at this moment that she realizes that all hopes for an inconspicuous escape are melting away like smoke.

      “You're leaving too late again.” “Director Lee's velvety voice makes her stand still and curse his overlooked eyes.

      Suyi turns and smiles tightly. She suddenly realizes how terrible it is, perhaps, to experience the wrath of this person - he at one glance manages to drive nails into his forehead.

      “I have a job,” Suyi bleats with a lamb and squeezes her eyes shut.

      From the director almost noticeably breathes discontent. However, he does not have time to open his mouth and chastise Suya for a stupid escape.

      “Boss,” Tao jumps out from behind his back like a yo-yo from a snuffbox, “let me spend it!”

      Suya quickly tightens the straps and rises. She looks at the cheerful Tao, holding in her hands the joystick from the game console, and thinks that she probably thought that look. After all, now Tao is once again normal - the way she used to see him: light-hearted, slightly agitated, and some kind of... native or something.

 

 

Suyi catches herself at this thought and calms down. In fact, she came up with some spy games with peeping.

      “Actually, I wanted to ask Takeo...” says Director Lee doubtfully.

      “What for?” interrupts Tao. “He still needs a whole mountain of dishes to be washed together with M ... with adjossey.”

      Turning in the direction of the living room, he takes aim and with a cry of “Catch!” Suddenly throws the joystick into the room. Judging by the crunch, Ik-Khan catches the projectile, but somehow it is very poor quality, because Director Lee’s face instantly turns white to boiling, and his eyes are filled with bright red. He is rapidly leaving the hallway, and obviously not handing out cookies, because Suyi has never seen such a look from the director.

      She pricks her ears with interest, preparing to enrich the vocabulary with a dozen or two strong epithets, but she is interrupted by Tao, who quickly jumped into his shoes and picked her up under her elbow:

      “We run, while the typhoon called ‘Boss in a rage’ has not struck us!” With a wink, he pushes Suyi out of the house and takes off after him.

      They rush so that the wind whistles in the ears, and the heart jumps to the throat. Suyi gasps and nearly falls a couple of times, stumbling. It literally manages to catch Tao on the fly. He shouts something cheerfully, but his voice doesn’t block the roar that stands in his head, therefore Suyi just stares puzzled at the fingers holding her wrist tenaciously. This is probably the second time in her life, when she is so unceremoniously seized...

Only when Director Lee’s house is left far behind, Tao stops, lets go of Suyi and bends down to properly lace up his shoes. Suyi herself is standing with eyes bulging in surprise, trying to equalize the strayed breath. She looks at the black-haired head and purses her lips, preparing to unleash thunder and lightning on her companion, but she still cannot come up with a worthy excuse, because Tao has more exposed himself than her. And why he did it - is unknown.

      “Well,” Tao jerky gets up and smiles so that the throat of Suyi becomes dry, “where shall we go?”

      Suyi, to his great shame, is not even able to think coherently now. She points her hand in the right direction and chokes out:

      “There.”

      Let him lead, so be it. But this is the first and last time! Because Suyi too feels restless in his company, her heart pounds too much. Near Takeo is a hundred times more comfortable, with him, Suyi feels protected. While in the presence of Tao inside there is a continuous mayhem.

      Tao turns in the indicated direction and shrugs, then he looks at Suyi and, smiling, gallantly offers her an elbow. However, she, flushing, shakes her head. Enough of her surprise today. So after all, a nervous breakdown is not for long.

      If she has not earned it.

      Tao is no less interesting to the interlocutor than Takeo. He also finds a whole bunch of common topics and sincerely rejoices that you can just chat like that, he also manages to spice up his speech with sparking jokes. Suyi has to stop several times for the road in order to laugh. From the uncontrollable laughter, the stomach hurts and tingles her cheeks, inside she feels hot - it seems that she is now going to burn with good mood. While agreeing to accompanying Tao, she could not even think that a compulsory duty would turn into a beautiful evening.

 

In addition to maintaining an interesting conversation, Tao manages to give Suyi all sorts of attention signs: he throws a jacket over her shoulders and is interested in her well-being, often translating his interest into another funny joke so as not to thicken the atmosphere. To say that this Tao surprises Suyi is to say nothing. For the first time in a long time, she is ready to admit that she was mistaken in her first opinion about a person.

      When they stop at the studio door, Suyi turns to Tao and thinks that she does not want to stop this interesting evening full of impressions again. She wants to continue, she wants fun and laughter. I want to walk all night long and talk. I just want to be a little bit not busy idol, but a schoolgirl, whose main concern is the successful passing of exams.

      Here are just...

      “Thank you,” she hears her voice as if from the side. A hand rises to lift a heavy men's jacket. “It was very nice to talk with you, Tao-oppa.”

      “Do you work here?” he asks and purses his lips.

      “Yes,” Suya says without much emotion. “I have to shoot for magazines” such is the contract. The agent, however, missed one important detail “I shouldn’t have to settle for later shots, I’m still a schoolgirl, but...”

      “Do you have to work all night?” interrupts Tao and suddenly looks at her so seriously that everything inside is broken.

      The desire to cover her face with her hands and complain about the whole world is growing, the larynx squeezes from the approaching flow of words. We have to swallow a whole heap of childish lamentations about fatigue in order to be able to continue to defend our adult life and its not the most pleasant side.

      “Such is the contract ...” Suyi begins again, trying to suppress nervousness.

      “And you seriously want to work all night?” interrupts Tao.

      Suya wants to say “yes,” but a deaf “no” suddenly flies from her lips. Frightened, she covers her mouth with her palm, but Tao is not embarrassed.

 

“Then what's the problem?” He winks and grabs Suya’s hand again, then he pulls her close to him, as in stupid stories for girls, and whispers so conspiratorially that his heart sank heavily into the stomach: “Let's run!”

      For a moment, it seems that the earth is slipping from under the feet, the sky is tilting down, dragging the limp, goosebumping body. However, the reality still holds Suyi’s ankles, not letting it soar upwards on completely new and exciting feelings.

      “I ... I can't!” Suyi rests his palms on the chest of Tao and blushes. “I am working! I can not and ... Yes, let me go in the end!”

      Tao, with a laugh, disengages the embrace, but immediately intercepts the leaping hand. His cool fingers squeeze Suyi's wrist, and his eyes, hidden behind thick hair, sparkle enthusiastically, making her resolve to melt.

      “What do you want to stay for?” He asks, in a tone that says the wrong answer means inevitable death.

      “I have to...” Suyi’s voice drops off, she coughs, trying to say something else.

      “Must!” Confirms consciousness.

      “To whom?” does not calm down Tao.

      Suyi cringes, she feels ill at ease. She used to not go after the word in her pocket, she used to be sharp on the tongue and not be shy in expressions. However, now she feels like a fly floating in milk: it is impossible to inhale, it is impossible to hide, it is impossible to scramble out.

      Just stand and look almost plaintively.

      “To agents, people who hope for me ...” Suyi pauses in mid-sentence, realizing that this is not what Tao is expecting from her.

      “And you yourself should not?” He asks quietly.

      Suyi feels how indignation flashes inside, she opens her mouth, about to respond adequately, but does not utter a sound. There is simply no decent answer to such a call.

 

For a moment, Suyi doubts, she looks at the studio door with anguish, and then intercepts her hand holding her and resolutely throws:

      “Well, then what are we worth? Run!”

      The legs take off themselves, carrying the body, numb with astonishment. The wings behind the back are straightened out and slightly ache because of the long inactivity, panic is stirring in the soul because of its recklessness. But in my head for some reason magically empty. And easy.

      As easy as it was long gone.

      Suyi holds Tao tightly and runs almost faster than him. Because of the beating in the face of the wind, the eyes water and the lips dry; because of a large sticky lump stuck in the chest, hot and cramped. However, Suyi does not stop. She runs away from the studio hurt, from the annoying routine.

      Further from obligations and people who need something from her all the time.

      Farther!

      Farther…

      When the air in the lungs ends, and lead tiredness binds the legs, Suyi stops and almost falls. Tao picks her up again.

      A hoarse moan escapes from the throat, trembling fingers dig into the sleeves of a tight men's jacket. Suyi tries to pick up shaky legs, but only hangs more on her lifesaver, breathing deeply the smell of fresh lotion coming from his clothes and listening as she snaps something inside from each breath.

      - Nifiga you're wearing! - fun bawls Tao in her ear. - I almost had the foot on fire! And they say that the stars are pampered and fragile - yes figushki there! I almost died trying to catch up with you!

      He laughs loudly and puts Suyi to her feet. He continues to say something, not paying attention to the fact that tears are rolling down his cheeks that are burning because of his fast running. Suyi is more than confident that she sees everything perfectly, but sometimes it is better not to demonstrate to a person that you notice his weakness.

 

They walk along the embankment and argue about the school lifestyle and new fashion trends. Tao, it turns out, understands this no worse than the hardened woman of fashion and can name at least five hairdressers from their city as a souvenir, who can be contacted if you want a neat haircut. He also knows how to describe a large fountain in a park in seven completely unrelated words, and he can weave a pigtail from a thin strand with the help of a thumb and index finger. True, it turns out he is very sloppy, but Tao says that practice will make him a genius.

      Suyi laughs at his jokes, at his actions and carefree behavior. She feels so wonderful that thoughts about the imminent reprisals from the agent go to the second or even the tenth plan. She is well now. And to hell with adult troubles!

      They parted in the morning near the house of Suyi. Tao gallantly bows and says something completely absurd, forcing Suyi to laugh again. Then he throws his jacket over his shoulder and walks away, waving his hand and continuing to mumble some nonsense about a great evening.

      Suyi, shaking her head, enters the house. She has a tough conversation with her mother.

 

***

      When winter comes to the city, Suyi doesn’t even have time to rejoice, because the first snow is hours of painstaking shooting for a new fashion magazine, with which her agent has already managed to sign a contract. He, by the way, is still offended at her for that reckless act and motivates this by the fact that the penalty must be paid, and the money is all in business. Suyi only shrugs - more contract, less contract. She still can not understand where the previous agreement ends and a new one begins.

      However, now in the life of Suyi, in addition to the bleakness of work, there is also a pair of very bright moments, which are usually dressed in black classical costumes and are worn to the sleeves of security bandages.

      One bright moment name is Takeo. He is serious and attractive, has piercing turquoise eyes and a sober look at things. Suyi loves to chat with him on a variety of topics for a long time, because Takeo manages to catch her thoughts on the fly. He seems too adult against the background of schoolchildren, but sometimes he is embarrassed so touchingly that Suyi begins to doubt whether he really is much older than others.

      Takeo speaks beautifully, cleverly argues, and he is also the secret love of a good half of YeRan schoolgirls, because with all this he manages to be gallant, charming and so mysterious that his breath stops in his chest.

Suya sometimes thinks she likes him. Especially in those moments when they are alone. His one look makes her heart beat and sweetly whine, and from a soft smile the blush covers her cheeks so thickly that you have to hide your face in her hair.

      However, this feeling quickly passes when Suyi finds herself alone with herself. The magic disappears, the fog enveloping the mind gradually dissipates. Suyi understands that her interest and high blood pressure are just friendly sympathy, nothing more.

      The second bright moment of life Suyi name is Tao. He is a reckless and cheerful big child, managing to get into trouble and successfully get out of them. He resembles the adult version of Shinwoo and Ikhan, but at times he is so deadly serious that it seems as if his behavior is a carefully molded mask. However, this is taking place at the moment when Tao’s lips are again moving apart in a smile, and another Hochma breaks off from the tip of the tongue.

      Suyi likes to communicate with Tao, because only next to him does she feel like a teenager, not an adult responsible person. With him she can laugh to tears, with him she manages to be busy and free at the same time. And only, it seems, she can complain to him that she is tired.

      Tao is attractive no less than Takeo or ajossi. He can charm even a stone statue, and Suyi at times experiences something similar to the feelings that flare up in it with respect to Takeo.

      But this too quickly passes, because she has no time to think about such situations. She is good to live in the present.

      “Suyi,” Yuna whispers, as the teacher leaves the classroom, “lately you've been talking to Tao-oppa and Takeo-oppa so often lately.” Do you like any of them, right?

      Suyi looks into the glittering eyes of her friend and, smiling, shakes her head. Again she is for her. Why complicate things if everything is already good?

      “No,” she answers in a whisper, “they are like brothers to me.” Both.

      Yuna sighs with disappointment and immediately straightens up, because the teacher returns to the audience. Suyi snorts with laughter.

 

      ***

Two more people sigh in disappointment on the roof of the neighboring building, echoing Yuna’s dismal mood. Takeo removes the rifle with a telescopic sight and rubs his neck with his hand, and Tao sits on the curb. They are silent for some time thinking about the words uttered by Suyi, and then another disappointed sigh spreads through the air.

      - Like brothers, you say? Mutters Tao, closing his eyes. “Maybe she said she loves me, and you only like her brother?” And you're out of harm, lying to me right here in the eye, shameless?

      “Yeah, dreaming,” Takeo grimly curts. - There can be no mistakes - neither I nor the optics can lie.

      “Za-shi-bis,” snorts Tao.

      Takeo only agrees and pulls closer a large case for a rifle. Having finished packing the weapon, he rises to his feet. We must return to work until Frankenstein noticed their absence.

      “In any case,” he says finally, “the brothers are not so bad.”

      Tao immediately revives.

      “So you are giving in to Suyi’s closer feelings to me?”

      “What more!” Takeo grumbles. “You already stick to her too often.” She is a girl, she should be treated more carefully.

      “Come on!” Tao rises from his homeland and slaps his palm on the shoulder. “Maybe you and I will remain in the status of brothers, and Suyi will find someone who is not so decrepit.” And without modifications. And no problems. And without... anything else that would scary not like her in the future.

      “Maybe.” Takeo smiles and immediately adds: “By the way, today it is my turn to accompany her to work.”

“Phew,” Tao curts, arms crossed over his chest, “you never revived your walk with something crazy.” You walk and talk, talk, talk, death boredom! You know, at this rate, it won't be difficult for me to cross the line of a friendly zone, while you stay there for good.

      “She has enough of you for crazy tricks,” Takeo cuts off and, turning away, heads for the little door. “I try to be spiritually helpful to her. You can talk to me, and not just laugh ugly.”

      “We are very nice ryom, so you know!”

      Tao shows his tongue in his back and grins wickedly, remembering the laxative that was tucked under the pillow. It will be necessary to put it in motion, and then Suyi will soon begin to choke on the spiritual food with which this bore feeds her. Yes, and an extra evening in the company of a girl who causes pleasant chemical reactions in the body is almost a holiday. Even if for this you have to sacrifice a friend. Rather, the calmness of his intestines.

      “Hey!” Takeo's voice pulls Tao out of the circulation of thoughts. -

“We still have to be on duty! Do you want to get a scolding from the boss?”

      Tao snorts and brushes off his trousers, lamenting the dust that has stuck. Be that as it may, Suya is worth this kind of self-harm, and Takeo with his stiffness will not lose anything. Then it will be possible to blame everything on stale ramen and a weak modified stomach. With their situation excuses do fig and more.

      Tao walks to the stairs, pleased with his cunning, and whistles a bored pop melody. He simply does not know that behind the friend's intellectual calmness there lies a no less insidious nature, so spending the night in a narrow office threatens not only the phlegmatic Takeo. Only this will become clear already much later, because the modified bodies are a great mystery even for Tao and Takeo themselves. Both of them are sure that some of them will have good luck. And this luck has curly black hair and shiny blue eyes.

      True, they still do not know that good luck have their plans for these questions.

      Although ... who cares?


End file.
